Aichi Sendou (FG)
(If you are looking for the younger Aichi Sendou please go here: Young Aichi Sendou) Aichi Sendou is a shy 15 year old boy that plays "Cardfight!! Vanguard", the most popular card game nowadays with hundreds of millions of people around the world playing it (at least in his universe). Aichi is played by CrystalMemoria. Pre-Room History Pre-Cardfight!! Vanguard When he was a child he was often bullied and beaten up by other children. He was miserable and lonely, but that changed when he met a boy named Toshiki Kai. Kai saw him walking by after being roughed up by other kids and gave him a Vanguard card: Blaster Blade. He told Aichi to imagine himself like the warrior on the card and that it would give him strength. Aichi claimed he couldn't, but Kai assured him that someday he would be able to. This moment was a massive turning point in Aichi's life and he decided to make a Vanguard deck. When he worked on it he could forget all of the misery his life had. He also wanted to have the chance to thank Kai through a battle, but sadly Kai moved away before he could... During Cardfight!! Vanguard A few years passed and Aichi met Kai once more. However, he seemed to be much colder and distant than he was during their first meeting. Kai had a match against Aichi to teach him how to play Vanguard when he was trying to retrieve his stolen Blaster Blade from him. After meeting with him once again Aichi wanted to become stronger to be worthy of Kai's attention. Vanguard led Aichi to a whole new world. He got friends and slowly, but surely, began to improve as a cardfighter. He eventually ended up part of a cardfighting team named Team Q4 (Short for "Quadrifoglio" Italian word for "four-leaf clover"). He's a member along with Kai, Misaki Tokura, a card shop cashier that is a new Vanguard player and has perfect memory, and Kamui Katsuragi, a fiery elementary school student that has a crush on Aichi's sister. Though the team made it through the regionals (although not without difficulties) they failed to make it through the nationals and were eliminated during the elimination round. After their major loss the leader of an opposing team, Ren Suzugamori from Team Foo Fighter, insulted Aichi, told him that it was his fault that Team Q4 lost, and caused him to fall into something of a depression. Thankfully Kai managed to snap him out of it later with rather harsh, but also helpful, words. Throughout the time the team spent battling Aichi found himself having visions and hearing his cards' voices. These visions and voices led him to victory to multiple times. He was convinced that he was becoming stronger and more worthy of Kai's attention. However, these strange powers did not come without side effects. He seemed to become more cocky and cold when he played Vanguard. He would also become very faint after using these powers and would become weak. Kai, unnerved by these powers and seemingly familiar with them, told Aichi that he's become weaker. Aichi, who was upset by these words, told Kai to just fight him so he can show Kai how he's gotten stronger. Kai refused and said he couldn't fight him. He left and told the others that he was quitting Team Q4. This upset Aichi greatly and led him to be swayed by Ren Suzugamori who had the same strange power Aichi had, known as PSY Qualia. Ren convinced Aichi to take a Shadow Paladin deck claiming that it would give him great power... power that he needed to impress Kai. This was Aichi's fall into darkness. He became obsessed with power and made his opponents grovel before him when he defeated them. He kept becoming more and more obsessed... before Kai finally realized that he could do something to stop this before it was too late. He didn't want Aichi to end up obsessed with power like Ren was. After a tense battle Kai managed to reach out to Aichi and made him snap out of it by telling him that PSY Qualia wasn't true strength. Aichi then realized that he didn't need PSY Qualia and that he had inner strength (courage) the entire time. Aichi also realized what a jerk he had been and started using his Royal Paladins once more. Team Q4 went on to the finals of the national Vanguard tournament. He was supposed to go against Ren during the finals... Room History ...Didn't Picture THAT. ... At least he was until Aichi got sent to the strange place known as the Room. Upon first arriving he was beyond nervous. What was this strange place? How did he get there? How could he get back home? He worried about letting his friends back home down... Especially Kai. After all he was supposed to go against Ren, but how could he do that if he was stuck here? Eires and Marcia were the first two people he met there. Marcia was nice enough to offer to help him look in the library for books that might potentially help him get home and explained to him about where he would stay while he was there. She also helped him learn how to prepare a rice ball with a mold. This was something Aichi was quite grateful for as he didn't know how to cook. He learned that most peoples' worlds seem to be frozen in time while they're in the Room from a sheep named Elliot. After that he became slightly less worried about immediately getting home. He decided to focus his efforts on getting used to taking care of himself and dealing with the Room in general. His cooking hardly got any better, but waking up by himself was slowly, but surely, becoming easier. The Start Of A Good Friendship Then he met Leos Alloy, a G-Diver from Cosmic Compiler, who showed up in the Room around the same time Aichi did. They didn't talk much at first, but as they encountered each other more Aichi began to consider him a good friend. He appreciated all the things Leos did for him such as snapping him out of his sleepiness, letting Aichi tell him about Vanguard, and all around being a good friend to Aichi while he's stuck in the Room. When Aichi tried to teach Leos about Vanguard he met Sthesia Awar, a Holoactor that was assigned to Leos back in his universe. Aichi apologized to Sthesia for distracting Leos from trying to figure out a way to get back home. Despite the awkward first meeting Aichi slowly became friends with her as well since she was with Leos (through a communicator) a fair amount of the time after that. After meeting Sthesia he briefly began to worry about his world again due to Leos's world having its time continue flowing. At the very least he managed to get himself to worry less about it as Leos said that their situation was probably the exception, but the subject did linger in Aichi's mind for a bit longer. Aichi worried that his power, PSY Qualia, may have had something to do with him being stuck in the Room. He had been checking his Royal Paladin deck when he was teleported to the Room and it wouldn't be the first time his PSY Qualia activated while he was building his deck. He shared his concerns with Leos and Sthesia (who had noticed him worrying about it). While there was no proof and there was no feasible way for his abilities to activate again while in the Room he still worried about it due to what he became while he used it. Of Mechs And Mayhem Aichi saw Leos working on a machine outside multiple times and witnessed the emergence of the Extreme Gundam. He was completely shocked at seeing the massive robot and it reminded him of cards some of his friends used back home. This is also when he got to meet Sthesia in person. She teased him a little, but seemed to be a nice girl regardless and Aichi enjoyed being able to actually meet her. Sthesia alerted Leos to the fact that someone had stolen a Gundam prototype and that High Command believed that the thief was interested in the Room for some reason. Sthesia seemed to believe that the Extreme Gundam and Leos would be enough to take care of it. Sadly it seemed that the star gate Leos had created didn't last and Leos and Sthesia were both stuck in the Room. Aichi, fascinated with the Extreme Gundam and reminded by cards friends used back in his universe, decided to look at it on his own one day. He was approached by Leos who offered to give him a closer look. Though Aichi said he didn't have to show him Leos insisted that it was fine. After a long and arduous climb Aichi made it to the cockpit where Leos let him see inside. Once inside he looked at the technology with awe, but came to a realization that the Gundam was most likely made for war due to its weaponry. He momentarily became somewhat saddened by this realization and couldn't help but wish that the Gundam didn't have to have weapons. He continued to spend a lot of time with them and became better friends with the both of them. He did various things with them such as (failing) to cook a meal for them, bonding over the situation they had been placed in with the Gundam thief being a threat, celebrating Christmas (or rather Aichi giving them gifts since they themselves didn't celebrate it), and simply offering them support and being supported by them. Aichi had quite the experience when he witnessed the battle between Leos with his Extreme Gundam, Kinnikuman, and the mysterious robot pilot happen. He felt helpless and could only worry as Aichi's friend was in danger the whole time. Even if the battle went by fairly quickly Aichi still couldn't help but feel rather fearful the entire time. It was a reminder of just how little he can do for others and he hated feeling like that. Regardless he was still very happy that everyone made it out fine. He was also curious about just what Leos and Sthesia would find out about the scraps of metal they found and was surprised to learn that the scraps were somehow alive. It was when they were discussing this that Cross appeared once more. He apparently was aiming to sabotage the Extreme Gundam and both Leos and Sthesia went to stop him. Aichi, however, was unable to do anything and was left cowering in Sthesia's room where they had been discussing the metal. After the battle was over Leos had been badly injured by Cross and had to be convinced to let Sthesia deal with his wounds. Aichi helped her return Leos to his room and told them he'd visit later to check on them. Aichi once again felt terrible about his worthlessness in the serious situation. Eventually Aichi found Sthesia outside and followed her when she started chasing Cross down. He apparently hadn't been noticed by either Sthesia or Cross and hid behind a tree and watched what happened. Tensions were high due to Leos having attacked Cross twice and Cross having severely injured Leos in their second encounter. It was at this time it was learned that Cross was some kind of law enforcement in his universe and wanted to know why Leos attacked him. Aichi ended up blurting out that Leos was just trying to protect everyone and apparently this was enough to make Cross willing to listen to them. Then Sthesia and Aichi explained to him about the Gundam thief they had learned about and explained that they mistook him for being related. Cross then decided to offer his and his allies' support. This was a huge relief for Aichi and Sthesia. Personality Aichi is rather shy and seems to be lacking self-esteem in many aspects of his life. He gets nervous quite a bit and tries his best to be polite. He's also nice and tries to be a good friend. Aichi can seem somewhat naive at times and is unskilled in many everyday things such as cooking and waking up in the mornings. Aichi struggles in conversation outside of Vanguard. When he talks about Vanguard he becomes noticeably into it and is far more receptive in conversation involving it. He's also more receptive to conversation with people that he's met before and feels more at ease around friends. Aichi also gets worried rather easily. Whether it be the problem of getting home, his friends' struggles, or just failing to cook for someone properly he can get quite worried. He seems to be easily embarrassed as evidenced by how he reacts to when people tease him or other such things. Even when friends like Leos and Sthesia do it he gets very sheepish. However, there are times he can show great courage. Sadly he has not had much of a chance to though since the Room is so far out of his element. He is also capable of deep loyalty to his friends as evidenced by his confidence that Leos and Sthesia will be able to deal with whatever comes their way. He hates the idea of violence, but realizes that in life or death situations that it might be necessary... even if he himself doesn't want to do so. He respects and even supports people trying to protect others and simply worries for their safety. Aichi seems to be unable to pick up romantic subtext such as Leos and Sthesia's feelings towards one another. This is not to say that he doesn't understand what romance is, but he just doesn't seem to be able to get the hint. For example when Sthesia started muttering and blushing about Leos Aichi was concerned that she might have been ill. Equipment and Abilities Abilities Besides being able to play Cardfight!! Vanguard, Aichi has a strange power called PSY Qualia. The true nature of this ability is unknown to Aichi, but things it can do include letting users hear the voices of their cards to guide them in cardfights, let them make their opponent feel the damage their Vanguard would feel when attacked, apparently having a deck build itself for you while you're having a vision, and many other undiscovered (at least to Aichi) abilities. These effects seem to only activate while cardfighting or while building a deck. Aichi avoids this power because he worries that he'll become power-hungry like he did when he started using it. He became cold, cocky, and obsessed with power and proving to Kai that he's become stronger. Aichi snapped out of it, but he stills wants to avoid using PSY Qualia at all costs. Thankfully he should not have to worry about it in the Room as no one else plays Vanguard there... at least not that he's met. For the most part he can keep his powers in check during a cardfight, but there's no guarantee. Equipment/Possessions He has one whole deck and one partial deck with him. His Royal Paladin deck is completed while his Shadow Paladin deck is missing 4 cards (which he put into his Royal Paladin deck) and is unable to be used in a cardfight. He also has a Duel Monsters deck that centers around Lightsworn cards. He is new to the game though and isn't entirely confident with his ability to use it yet, but he knows that they're the cards he's meant to use. They also remind him of his Royal Paladin deck. He also has a sketchbook and pencils, but these cannot be truly considered "equipment". He may be seen drawing in it from time to time when not looking at his cards. He also has a foolproof recipe book. This should help immensely in his attempts to improve his cooking. Relationships Friends * Leos Alloy: Aichi definitely views him as a friend. He looks up to and respects Leos. He also thinks of Leos as something of an older brother-type figure. He's grateful for Leos watching out for him when he struggles in the Room. He also enjoys hearing about Leos's universe and worries for both Leos and Sthesia (whether they be trying to return home or having to deal with the Gundam thief that is a potential threat). He wishes that he could do more to support Leos. Aichi appreciates all that Leos and Sthesia have done for him and believes they've made his time at the Room more enjoyable (instead of being completely stressful and depressing). * Sthesia Awar: Aichi definitely views her as a friend. He has grown fond of her and looks up to her similar to how he does Leos. He thinks she's very dependable and he feels better having her around when danger strikes. He worries for both her and Leos's circumstances (whether they be trying to return home or having to deal with the Gundam thief that is a potential threat). After meeting her in person he ends up a bit frazzled with her teasing, but he still enjoys her company. Aichi appreciates all that Leos and Sthesia have done for him and believes they've made his time at the Room more enjoyable (instead of being completely stressful and depressing). * Marcia Shyneet: Aichi considers her a friend. He's thankful that she was so kind to him since he first arrived and is grateful for her helping him get used to being in the Room. He's also grateful for her teaching him how to prepare rice balls and being all around helpful in general. He enjoys talking to her due to their somewhat similar temperaments. * Junon, High Priestess Of Prophecy: Aichi is beginning to consider Junon a friend. He enjoys seeing her use magic and hearing about her world (as his obviously does not have magic). He appreciates how nice she's been to him and is even a bit curious about learning magic like she suggested (although he is still rather worried about that as well due to how he reacted to gaining PSY Qualia). He's also very thankful for the recipe book she gave him and is grateful that she was willing to share her recipes. * Joey Wheeler: Aichi enjoys spending time with Joey despite his rather boisterous personality (Joey actually kind of reminds Aichi of his friend Morikawa a bit) and is extremely thankful that he's taking the time to help Aichi learn how to play Duel Monsters (having even bought Aichi his Lightsworn deck for him). He's also extremely thankful that Joey went out of his way to buy himself a Nova Grappler deck as it means that Aichi finally has someone to try to play the game with. He hopes to be able to play Duel Monsters and Vanguard more in the future. * Andy: He considers Andy a friend and while he's extremely confused about just what she is he still enjoys spending time with her. He also empathizes with her about how she didn't really have friends back home, as he himself only made his friends very recently. Acquaintances * Eires Nada: Aichi has not interacted with them much. He's a little unnerved by their sharp teeth and is nervous in their rather cold seeming presence. He does not have many other opinions due to the lack of interaction between them. * Jovek: He finds him a little odd, but doesn't mind his presence at all. At the very least Aichi thinks Jovek seems like a nice guy and feels sympathy for the struggles he had to go through back on his Earth. * Missy: He hasn't talked to Missy much, but Aichi seems to get along with her good enough. He also very much appreciates her early Christmas gift to him. * Cross: He hasn't had much interaction with Cross, but considering he severely injured one of Aichi's friends Aichi is surprisingly OK with him. He doesn't think Cross meant to cause harm and while he's still unhappy with what happened to Leos he doesn't seem to be holding it against Cross at this point. He also is very thankful that Cross is trying to arrange backup for Leos and Sthesia's struggles with the Gundam thief. * Yugi Muto: Aichi enjoys Yugi's company. He's glad to know someone else that is interested in card games (even if it's not Vanguard). He hopes to be able to spend more time with him in the future and maybe even try to play Duel Monsters (and Vanguard if Yugi shows interest) with him. Enemies * Shubby: While he does not hate her he definitely does not want to be anywhere near her due to the fact that she very well could have deliberately killed him (And even if not deliberate it doesn't really help much). He does not feel safe around her. He's very afraid of her and he hopes he never has to run into her again. He is under the impression that she was actually trying to kill him due to the way Andy was talking. Trivia * Aichi was the first character CrystalMemoria ever RPed as on TV Tropes. * Aichi's birthday is June 6th. * Aichi's blood type is Type B. The personality traits supposedly associated with this type are: ** Best Traits: Passionate, active, creative, animal-loving, flexible, cheerful, optimistic. ** Worst Traits: Irresponsible, forgetful, selfish, lazy, impatient, unreliable, and "going own way." * Aichi's fond of chocolate and strawberries. He seems to have a fondness for chocolate cake and strawberry shortcake in particular. * If you were to ask Aichi whether he prefers cats or dogs his answer would be dogs; he doesn't hate cats though and may actually like them as well. * Aichi was taken from Episode 62 of Season 1 of Cardfight!! Vanguard. Specifically when Ren was talking to Asaka before his and Aichi's match. * Leos and Sthesia are the only two people he has ever told about his PSY Qualia. Others know of it, but they are the only two that have heard of it in detail from him. * Both Aichi and Young Aichi met Leos on their third day after appearing in the Room. * Aichi's dialogue is portrayed in blue colored text. Gallery Aichi_Sendou.jpg|A picture of his whole Season 1 design Cardfightv-35-1.png|Aichi's eyes glow when he uses PSY Qualia SendouAichi-Deck.jpg|Aichi's deck from Season 1. The red-outlined yellow numbers on each card show how many of each he has. SendouAichi-Deck2.jpg|The cards in Aichi's Shadow Paladin deck (Minus the four copies of the first card listed on the second row) Five_minute_sketches_aichi.png|A very accurate image of Aichi's demeanor Shychiaichi.png|A colored and stylized version of Aichi's expression Aichi-NeonMessiah.png|Aichi's Neon Messiah (movie) design and how he appears in the RP Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:Living characters